My last thought
by RachelJhoson
Summary: Prequel to 'My last wish'.In her last hours of life, Cornelia just wonders if she would ever see her ex boyfriend before leaving...forever.Once again I have written a CorneliaxCaleb fic!,please R&R!


**Hey people! This is RachelJhoson coming with ''My last wish'' prequel as I promised! Sorry for taking so long but I had been really busy…enjoying my holydays lol!**

**Anyway please leave a positive review!**

**Hope you like it and see ya at the end of the story!**

**-R.J-**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_My last thought_

_By RachelJhoson_

Another night, another dream, another opportunity of seeing you. Here I am, lying on my bed, trying not to close my eyes and fall asleep, because I know you will be there, in my dreams, like you had always been since the day we broke up. You smile at me, you take my hand, you talk to me with that sweet voice, then you start getting closer to me and when we are about to kiss…I wake up, as always, just to face the truth: I'm just dreaming

I don´t want to see you anymore! You hear it Rebel? Get out of my dreams!

But it's useless, you are still there…

Please just let me forget you… don´t you see you are hurting me?

Nothing. You are still there and It´s because you know that deep inside of me I still want to see you. I stare at the window, I look to the moon, and I wonder what you are doing at the moment. Are you happy? Are you sad? Are you in love? Do you miss my love?

Years ago I made the biggest mistake ever

''**fine! You stay where you are, don't you ever come back''** Once I was really mad I said this to you

I wish I had never said those fucking words

Why did you have to obey me Caleb?

How wonderful life was when we were together, you really cared for me, you made me feel loved, every day was a new adventure, every day I love you a little more. We used to spend hours and hours together, at the bench of the old park, in front of the lake…Do you remember it? Do you remember the lake? If only I knew…

If only you knew how much I need you now

If only you could miss me back

If only you could hear me beg you to come back every night

If only I was brave enough to go and see you, and tell you what's happening to me, and tell you I'm dying without you…

_Literally_

But I'm afraid, I-I'm afraid of you…

Now, how can I love so much someone I'm afraid of?

I used to think that people couldn't just die because of unhappiness, now I know I was wrong. Once I was with you I fell nothing but love, now I feel nothing, just emptiness. At first I thought I would just get over it as the time goes by, now I know I'm dying, and without your presence nothing will save me.

_Oh Caleb! How short turns life when you are separated of the one that owns your heart…_

I know you won't come, I know I'm going to die, but I won't leave this world without first fixing what we broke the night we split up. I will let you know how much I loved and love you.

When the moment comes, I will tell the angels my last wish; I will ask them to give me a last opportunity of talking with you. I don't want to go to heaven without first letting you know that my feelings are as strong as the day we met.

Before leaving, I will write you a letter inviting you to the old park where I hide so many memories of us, there, I will speak my mind, then I will give you a present, that's the most important thing, something to make you remember me, to remain you my love is pure. My white necklace. He will have to use it, only if he loves me back.

At the end, when he realizes that we won't be together in a long time I will give you a letter:

_**It is the end my love we can do nothing. At least now I know your love will always be mine. Thank you for going to the lake. Thanks for being there, because that was my last wish.**_

_**Yours forever and ever**_

__

_**Cornelia**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So? What do you think? Too short?Poor descriptions?Grammar mistakes?Confusing? Please leave a review and let me know!**

**Hope you liked it afterall**

**Love**

**Rachejhoson**


End file.
